The gaming machine manufacturing industry has traditionally developed gaming machines with a wagering game. A wagering game is typically a game of chance, which is a game where the outcome of the game is generally dependent solely on chance (such as a slot machine). A game of chance can be contrasted with a game of skill where the outcome of the game can depend upon a user's skill with the game. Wagering games are typically not as interactive and do not include graphics as sophisticated as an interactive application, which is a game of skill such as a video game.